Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate
by bobo3
Summary: Shameless Self-Insertion Fic. Amy is with Jack in Torturga - now with pirate garb - and slowly is becoming part of the crew. Now if only she can get over sea-sickness...
1. Do us a favor, I know it's hard, but

****

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

****

Chapter 1: 

**Jack Sparrow****: "Do us a favor...I know it's hard...but stay here, and try not to do anything...stupid." **

Author's Note: Okay, first of all, I'll be completely open about this. I write this in all intentions of it being a shameless self-insertion fic. It's just to get my mind out of this funk…I've got writers block for this certain section of my other PotC fic "FourSided Eyes". And since I'm in such a PotC mood…I can't write my Trigun fic…*sigh* So I resolve myself to this. If nothing else, I hope it gives you a laugh. And reviews wouldn't hurt either…but oh well. I don't expect this to receive much praise. It's just my distraction from homework and such. And I think it's rather funny. Stupid and pointless, hopelessly fluffy…but makes me snigger. And the chapters will hopefully correspond with noteable quotes from the movie. More fun that way, I suppose. 

Disclaimer: And no, I do not happen to own PotC…if I did, would I be writing this? No! I'd be out there making another movie…or just hanging out with the cast and crew…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tall, dark, and handsome, all of these traits are supposedly part of the ideal man. And these three words, along with lots of other complementary ones, were easily in Daniel Leighton's description. 

And for this very reason, half of the girls at his high school were desperately in love with him.

And the other half you might ask?

Well, they were obsessed. 

So either way, Daniel Leighton had his pick of women…whoever he wanted to date, toy with, kiss, perhaps even more…would gladly do so within a heart beat. All he had to do was ask. The obsessed half would even dump any boy that was currently dating them with no qualms, while the other half would agree to do _anything_ with Daniel and a bit of regret would be felt for the past boyfriend. Only a _tidge_ of regret. 

Well, there was one girl who had made up her mind to save _certain_ things for her husband - and there were probably others too - but she was one of those girls who was not noticed so often, a bit on the quiet side. She had her moments of outburst…but those all happened when she was alone or at home. At school she never felt like she was important enough to take up anyone's time.

But on with the story.

With things in such a state, all of the boys largely worshipped the ground Daniel walked on - he could hook up his friends and followers with ease - or loathed him. 

High school life was harsh, so is life, eh?

And it was under these circumstances that Amy got her real first shock in life. This was of course, to be followed with many more.

She had been minding her own business, dutifully going to class and in the back of her mind wishing that a boy would pay attention to her…most any boy would do. She certainly couldn't expect to have such high aspirations as…say…Daniel Leighton, but a girl could always dream, could she not?

"Amy?"

She was halted at the sound of a male voice…_why would anyone talk to me? _she questioned, but looked up. And instantly froze. Before her stood Daniel Leighton, in the flesh.

Her thoughts rambled on more. _How in the world did I miss him? His throng of followers is so large and boisterous you'd hear them all the way across the school…_

"Y-yes?" she managed to stutter, cursing herself inside for sounding so pathetic.

Daniel flashed one of his puddle-forming smiles and spoke to Amy again, a miracle in itself. "I know we haven't talked much, but I was wondering if you were doing anything this Friday night."

She stared blankly for a moment, then laughed nervously, putting a hand to the back of her head. "Well…I…I don't think I have anything planned. W-why do you ask?"

His smile turned more charming. Obviously he practiced this for hours in front of a mirror to get such perfection with only one attempt. "Some friends and I are going on a group date and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

__

Oh sweet heavens…what am I to do? 

"W-what are you doing on the group date?"

"We were planning on going to this new museum by the harbor and then out to dinner afterwards."

Amy made herself look like she was thinking this over…and well, she was. Mostly on just how to say 'yes' and not sound like a moron.

"I would be honored, Daniel," she said finally, smiling sweetly and hoping that she wouldn't faint on him.

"Great," Daniel's smile stayed at the same intensity and made the gathering crowd want to swoon. "Can I have your number then?"

"O-of course," she lost her composure for a moment. "Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah," he pulled one out of his pocket and reached into his brand name messenger bag, pulling out his planner. 

She then said her phone number and hoped that she would be the one to answer it instead of her father. Daniel nodded to her and thanked her, then waved and moved on with his throng.

Amy only stood there in shock, grinning stupidly, unaware of the scowls and glares of the other girls, who had _not_ been asked on a date by the one and only Daniel Leighton. She for one, still didn't comprehend that she'd just agreed to go on a date with the boy that every girl at her entire high school dreamed of even being near…let alone someone he thought valuable enough to date.

__

Friday…this Friday…I will be on a date with Daniel Leighton. But why? I'm… I'm not the type of girl he dates. He dates the pretty ones, the smart ones…the…rich ones. Anyone but me. She scanned herself over, then continued to her class, still in the daze. _I'm not fat or anything, but I'm not Ms. Supermodel either. And…well…I have good enough grades, but definitely not a 4.0. Why would he even want to date me…why? _She shook her head and tried to get to class on time, letting her mind continue to mull over the miraculous occurrence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the week ended up being a blur, the highlight of Wednesday being Daniel's call to confirm when he would be picking her up on Friday. Amy did her best to find a suitable outfit, makeup, jewelry, and hair-do, the works basically. She wanted to look and act her best. If at all possible…she'd like a kiss from Daniel too. But, her hopes only went so far. 

__

A first kiss from Daniel Leighton would definitely be acceptable. Yes indeed…I just hope it's a romantic setting… Letting out a sigh, she sat down on her couch on the afternoon of the date, all dressed and rather restless to be certain. Daniel had said he'd pick her up at five, and it was getting to be four-thirty. 

__

Only a half hour…and then I'll be on my first date. She sighed. Not only had she never been kissed, but she'd never been on a date. Sure, she'd hung out with her older brothers and their friends, but that wasn't quite the same thing. She was the only child at home, and her parents were forced to work a lot of hours, which meant lots of time by herself. She got her homework done, but still no one would be home. And so she found her joy in reading - after boring of TV very quickly - and writing little vignettes about nonsensical things or deep subjects on occasion. 

Of course, her other real passion was one of the more recent movies…and a group of historical characters that had always sparked her interest. 

Pirates.

Of the Caribbean to be exact.

She reveled in the genre…

If she could travel anywhere in the world, aside from Japan and it's wonderful scenic views of course, it would be the Caribbean. Just to view the world that those fantastic men and women lived and breathed in…

Sighing to herself, Amy let a smile come onto her face and closed her eyes at the several plots and short stories she'd begun, but never been able to finish. She never felt like she had it correct. Something was always missing…and her stories weren't very good either. 

__

I may keep my nose in a book or at the computer screen, but I'm still not very good at the one thing I really enjoy. Oh well, at least I find some enjoyment in it. Though if this date doesn't work out, I can always go see Pirates again.

She smirked as the various scenes from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl raced through her head…

__

What I wouldn't give to be able to go to a reenactment even…just that little bit of reality would definitely give me the inspiration I need to make my stories perfect. 

Amy opened her eyes and looked to the clock. She still had ten minutes before Daniel was to arrive. So her gaze fell to her backpack, which happened to be a yellow messenger bag. With "International Talk Like A Pirate Day - September 19" written on it. It was an opportunity she simply couldn't pass up. 

"I guess I could do some homework…" she muttered to herself, then sighed. "I don't want to do homework…I'll have all of monotonous Saturday to do that…"

And so she lounged on her couch for the remaining ten minutes, and was thrilled and still a little apprehensive when the doorbell rang. Amy hurried over to it, then took a deep breath, straightened her "nice" causal outfit, and opened the door. 

It was hard not to gasp as Daniel stood there, at _her _door and was smiling at her. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said, and made sure her smile was at least somewhere near his. She put a hand on her purse, making sure it was there so she wouldn't be locked out when she got home. 

Soon enough, Amy had gotten into the passenger seat of Daniel's Honda Civic and exchanged pleasant greetings with the couple in the back seat. The drive to the museum was pleasant, and Amy even began to get comfortable. She could handle this… nothing was going to go wrong.

Or so she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed that fate was shining down very brilliantly on Amy, because the museum had an exhibit on pirates. Pirates! The very thing that she sucked up every bit of trivia, rumor, or fact. Anything and everything there was to know, she would search earnestly for. Daniel seemed slightly amused by how awed Amy was when they reached the pirate exhibit, and noticing that no one was anywhere near them in the museum, an idea seemed to cross his mind.

"How about we play a game, guys."

"What game?" asked Daniel's friend, Steve. 

"Hide and go seek," he grinned.

Amy shrugged at the idea. "I guess it would be okay, but are you sure-"

"It'll be fun, Amy," Daniel put his arm around her shoulders, smiling and leaning closer. 

She nearly collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel ended up being it and Steve, his date, and Amy all ran off in different directions to hide. Their dinner reservation wasn't until seven, so they still had a lot of time to burn. 

Amy didn't pay attention to where the other couple was hiding, and hurried deeper into the pirate exhibit. Spotting a large treasure chest sitting inside a less lit exhibit. She glanced around, and then decided it was as good a place as any. So she hesitantly stepped over the flimsy barrier and rushed to the chest. Examining it, she found that if she curled up she could probably fit inside. 

__

I don't know if this is such a great idea…but oh well. Daniel will find me soon if I don't hurry up and find a hiding spot. So she stepped in, curled up and closed the lid. 

Unfortunately, it slammed shut…and she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a latch close. 

__

Uh oh…she began to breathe deeply, hoping to keep herself calm. _I knew this wasn't a smart idea…but…now? I'm trapped in a treasure chest in a museum with the most desirable guy in my entire high school out looking for me…and he happens to be my date for the evening. Great. Just great. _

The darkness and small amount of space she had to move in began to heighten her anxiety. _Can't think about it…can't think about…_

Amy began to get drowsy, and despite all of her valiant efforts to stay awake, unconsciousness won out. 


	2. It's bad luck to have a woman aboard

****

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

****

Chapter 2: 

**Mr. Gibbs****: Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too, even a miniature one.**

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Wow…people actually like this… amazing… *scratches her head in confusion* Anyhoo, wow! Six reviews…for one chapter. 

Thank you: Blackwiddow, Ariandir (glad you like both my ranges of stuff…) BeBe (thanks for the compliments!), lemonade (prologues rock! Yeah!), thanks Aelimir (and here's an update for you!), and last but not least…that weirdo from the 1100 side of the hall…(*narrows eyes and then smirks* Care to help get rid of more writer's block? I really, _really_ like the massages…*evil grin*)

Disclaimer: Still no own PotC…*sigh* Poor lonely actors…_I_ would keep them company! *sniffle*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_ felt himself particularly fortunate. Well, after the whole Aztec gold fiasco. Plundering had been going quite well, and their pockets continued to fill. The merchant ships just kept coming, seemingly as endless as the drops of water in the ocean. 

Just that morning, Sparrow and his crew had chanced upon a particularly slow frigate. And being pirates, they took every opportune moment there was. It was hardly a struggle at all, and the crew was subdued with ease. No women aboard, much to Sparrow's dismay and Gibbs' joy, but the glittering treasures were everywhere! A few of the men had opened a chest or two, just to get a glimpse at the contents, but there was no reason to be careless and stay in one place for so long. The rest of the booty was hauled to the Pearl, leaving the frigate empty of it's cargo, but still intact. 

Sparrow went down to the hold, the helm being handled by Anamaria. _Now I can look over all the treasure…_ His grin was enormous, perhaps a bit mischievous, and along with Gibbs, they began to tally their catch for the day. The counting took some time, and this fact pleased both men greatly. The longer it took to count the gold, the more money each man would get in their share. 

"What say you to this chest, Mr. Gibbs?" Sparrow pointed to the last unopened chest, one of a medium size. "More rubies? Or doubloons?"

Mr. Gibbs laughed to himself. "I think it will be clothes. Was quite light, I remember the boys said."

"I'll see your clothes and add a couple bottles of rum," Sparrow smirked to himself and jammed a knife in the lock, twisting it a bit. With a rough snap, the lock opened and Sparrow put his knife away, opening the lid.

Only to pause halfway and stare wide-eyed.

Inside the chest was something he had least expected. A young girl…but dressed very strangely. Strange blue material for her pants…and they conformed to her leg quite tightly. Her boots were white…and had colorful bits of some kind of unknown material. Odd. Her shirt was a semi-long-sleeved light brown color shirt, with blue, white and dark brown waves similar to the ocean across it, with sleeves that looked like they had seen better days. Underneath that appeared to be a black piece of cloth covering where cleavage would have been seen. Her light brown hair was not very long…up in a ponytail that reached a little below her shoulders. She appeared to be a in a deep sleep, and was curled up tightly. And she had some strap across her shoulder… 

He reached down and prepared to grab it. 

Gibbs spoke up first. "Don't do it Captain!" He hushed to a whisper as Sparrow tensed and scowled back at him. "Could be a curse! What if she's a witch…or…"

"What is it now, Mr. Gibbs? Are you going to remind me that having a woman aboard is bad luck? Does the girl look like a witch to you?"

Gibbs took a hesitant step or two forward, looking a little closer at the girl. "I suppose not Captain…"

With a nod, Sparrow lightly took a hold of the strap and found that she was lying on whatever it was attached to it. _Curses, _he wasn't sure he wanted to wake her up, but to do anything else, such an action was necessary.

So he put a hand on her shoulder and shook softly. 

A mumble came out, and she blinked lethargically, looking down at the chest, then up at Sparrow. He smiled and her eyes widened, simultaneous with her gasp.

"'Ello love, have a good nap?"

"W-who are you? Where am I? W-what's going on?" she stuttered.

Sparrow put out a hand to her. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and you're aboard the _Black Pearl_. I was hoping you could answer the last question, as Mr. Gibbs and myself just finished bringing the loot from a frigate and you were what we found inside this chest."

She sat up slowly and took his hand, allowing him to help her out of the chest and onto her feet. She let go of Sparrow's hand, and cringed as she momentarily stretched. Chests aren't traditionally the luxurious way to travel. 

"Well…I'm not sure I know the answer." She glanced at her surroundings, still bewildered by the whole situation. 

Who wouldn't be?

She continued. "Well, I guess I should return the favor and introduce myself. I'm Amy…and…well…I don't know exactly how I came to be here." Her stomach unrepentantly growled and her brown eyes widened again. She smiled weakly. "Oh…it appears that I'm hungry."

"That it does, lass." Sparrow continued to look her over curiously, and Gibbs watched from more of a distance, anxious about having another woman aboard, especially one coming on in such strange circumstances. 

Finally noting how she was being examined, Amy fiddled with her sleeves and basically stood there uncomfortably. Sparrow must have finished his examination, as he took a step to the side, and gestured to the stairwell to his right. 

"Right this way, Amy. I'm sure we can find you something in the galley."

"Thank you," she smiled and started to walk unsteadily towards the stairs. Sparrow considered helping her walk, but as soon as he made up his mind to, she seemed to have regained her footing and was walking normally. Amy continued to glance back every once in a while, hoping this strange dream would end soon. 

Heading up the stairs, her hopes of reality coming back were rushed away as she felt a rush of warm sea air. She breathed in deeply and hesitantly continued up. Reaching the deck now, Amy paused and took in her surroundings. Pirates were all around… working, lounging, and now they were staring at her. Sparrow came up close behind her. 

"What's the matter, lass?" Sparrow grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll keep you safe from these scallywags."

Her response was unexpected. She continued to stare blankly ahead of her, in the direction of the seemingly endless ocean, and then clung desperately to his arm, her breathing getting raspy…and she started to tremble.

The men all looked in confusion, some grinning at the sight of an oddly dressed girl standing on their deck.

"Where'd ye get the little lady, Cap'n?"

"Look what the Cap'n brought up…"

Amy clung tighter and Sparrow tensed a bit, not sure quite how to take this. "I don't think I can do this…" she mumbled, shaking more.

"Calm down, love, there's nothing to be worried about…" she only clung tighter. He scowled to himself. "Amy, love," Sparrow put his free hand under her chin and turned her face to his. "Now tell me, what's the matter, lass? You can tell Cap'n Sparrow, now can't you?" 

His coaxing continued a moment longer, his eyes softening to her, in hopes that she would calm down even the least bit more.

"I…I…" she glanced around and lowered her voice. "I get sea sick."

Sparrow blinked for a moment. "Is that all?"

Amy looked down at her feet. "Yeah…and I know this isn't some strange dream either…I would've woken up by now otherwise."

The grin reappeared on his face. He lifted her chin and looked into her face. "Well, lass, high time we cured that little ailment of yours, don't you think?"

Her eyes widened once again, with a gulp, she shook her head. "I-I don't think that will work. People can't just get over sea sickness…"

Despite her words, Sparrow had taken advantage of her clinging hands and put his other hand to work at his usual gesticulations, starting for the railing. "Now, love, this won't be a pleasant business, but we might as well get started right away, as we'll be at sea for some time to come."

"Sparrow…I…" she stumbled alongside him.

"That's _Captain _Sparrow, love," he interjected.

"I…I can't…I'll be…" she blushed and clung tighter. "You can't do this…it's…"

He looked back, but proceeded towards the railing, an eyebrow cocked. "What is it, love?"

She bit her lip. "I don't want to puke…."

He grinned. "Nor do any of us, love, but it's the only solution I see for this ailment of yours."

Amy nervously looked at the ocean and began to feel her stomach roiling…let alone herself getting lightheaded and overall…nauseous. After staring at the ocean for a grand total of twenty seconds, she clamped a hand to her mouth and looked most unhappy.

Sparrow glanced over and resisted laughing at the sight of Amy looking most uncomfortable and clamping a hand over her mouth, clinging to him with her other hand following him to the railing.

They finally reached it and Sparrow gestured to the ocean. "There it is, love. Feel free to let loose."

"But…" she kept the hand closely connected to her mouth. "I can't just…" 

Sparrow pulled his arm loose and patted her shoulder. "No need to be embarrassed, lass. Go ahead."

She narrowed her eyes. "At least do me the decency of turning away."

He raised both eyebrows for a moment, then turned his back to her. Amy then leaned against the railing and hesitantly took the hand off her mouth…soon proceeding to cough and hack…but nothing came out. 

__

I'm hungry. The thought returned to her. _I don't even have anything in my stomach. Of course I'm not going to be able to get anything up. _

After a few minutes of this awful procedure…she breathed deeply, began to ignore the disorientation and nausea and turned slightly, seeing Sparrow still standing there with his back turned. 

He glanced back and smiled at seeing her face. "How did it go, love? Feeling better now?"

She started to shake her head, then closed her eyes as such movements made her only feel worse. "No…I don't have anything in my system. There's nothing _to_ puke."

"Still feeling up to a bite to eat?"

Amy opened her eyes slowly. "Not really. I'm quite sure it'll go in my mouth, and then come out it shortly afterwards. No reason to waste it. And I'm really not too fond of the taste of it either…" she swallowed hard, cringing. "Eww…"

"It will take time, love, but I'm sure you'll get over it soon." He flashed her a grin and she found herself momentarily distracted by the shining gold in his teeth. "Time to introduce you to my crew." He put a hand on her shoulder and gently led her forward again. 

She was tempted to cling to his arm again, but resisted. _If I act weak and helpless here…then I'll never get any respect. And who knows how safe I'll be here anyway…a pirate ship? Sure…it's just like the movie…but…still…_

Sparrow now began to loudly yell to his crew. "Now you scurvy dogs, Mr. Gibbs and myself found a little surprise in one of the chests…" he pulled Amy to his side, grinning. "This is Amy, and she'll be our guest for the time being. I'll expect that she's treated with respect. Is that understood?"

"Aye!" a yell went out. 

Amy scanned the crew, recognizing all of the faces from the movie…and a few others. _This is so bizarre. It's like I…I went into the post movie because I climbed inside the chest…What's next?_


	3. You’re not a eunuch are you?

****

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

****

Chapter 3: 

**Jack Sparrow****: "You need to find yourself a girl mate. Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet…You're not a eunuch are you?"  
**

Author's Note: Always loved that quote…it doesn't entirely apply, but hey…it's something. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm truly humbled by all the positive responses I'm getting…

Disclaimer: What I would do if I only owned Pirates…oh…the things many wonderful things…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Never been out to sea, then?" 

She started and looked up at Sparrow, having been absorbed by her thoughts. "I… I think I was on a ferry once…but that was a few years ago."

His brow furrowed. "A ferry?"

"Yeah," she nodded and looked around, her anxiety starting to grow. _This is real… a dream wouldn't go on this long. I know it wouldn't… right?_

"Something wrong, love?"

"Just…just…" she started to shake uncontrollably. "I…I don't feel good again," without a thought, she hurried back to the railing, instantly recognizing the queasy feeling in her stomach and the nausea. Leaning over the railing and coughing again - with no results but a raw throat and a stomach that was feeling even worse - Amy felt the world begin to spin around her. 

__

This is all so strange…everything feels so real…so…real… 

Letting out a small moan, she slumped over and then felt darkness overtake her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sparrow watched the girl try to retch once more, his eyes still narrowed in confusion. _A ferry… must be some kind of ship. And her clothing…that of a man's, but Anamaria wears men's clothing. But what she's wearing isn't anything I've ever seen before. And considering everywhere I've been..._ He noted that she slumped over and then went limp. He hurried over, but did not reach her until she was already sprawled out on her back, eyes closed and breathing slow and calm. He glanced over the railing, and saw that once again, she had not been able to expel the contents of her stomach. But she had been hungry… there was a good chance that she really didn't have anything _to_ spit out. 

"Ye're not just gonna let her lay there, are ye Cap'n?" Anamaria asked from behind him.

Sparrow shook his head. "I may be a pirate, but I'm not about to let an unconscious lass lay on my deck unattended." He crouched and picked her up, slinging Amy over his shoulder and getting to his feet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy woke slowly, first letting her skin adjust to the unfamiliar material, then allowed her nose to take in the peculiar aromas, and finally she opened her eyes and kept them no larger than small slits, even the dimness of the room was too bright for her liking. She scanned over the various furniture and other objects scattered about the room within her field of vision. _Strange. All just a bad dream…the whole bit. Daniel asking me out, going on the date…My eyes are just still fuzzy from waking up. _

She let out a sigh and rolled over, only to notice that she was not alone in the bed. _Uh… um… _glancing down and reassuring that she was still fully dressed, besides her shoes which lay in front of the bed, she took a moment to attempt to remain calm. 

__

He's a full-grown, very muscular, seemingly tan man. And I have no idea who he is, where I am, or how I came to be here. Perhaps if I can see the room I'm in again…

Amy tried to scoot backwards in the bed, watching the sleeping man, unable to see his face as his back was to her, all the while hoping that he would not wake up. It was dark enough that she wouldn't have been able to make out his features even if he had been facing her. She put a hand behind her, feeling for the edge of the bed, only to discover that she _already _was on it. 

Hesitantly slipping a leg out, she tried to ease herself out of the bed, her only reward being the man rolling over and looking right at her.

Amy froze. _Plan B…um…wait…I didn't even have a plan A. What do I do, what do I do?_

"'Ello love, have a good nap?" he asked and Amy realized who her company was instantly. Seeing a movie multiple times not only enables the viewer to memorize lines, but to recognize actors', and characters' voices.

"W-w-what happened?" she stuttered, scolding herself for not managing to sound calmer.

"Don't remember, do you?"

She shook her head, her emotions and memories still a frenzied blur.

"Probably hit yer head," he moved towards her, stretching forth one of his hands.

Amy reacted instinctively, and screamed, leaning back and falling off the bed. Sparrow flinched and then pulled back the sheets, swinging his legs over the side and hurriedly crouching next to her.

"It's all right love, I won't hurt you," he helped her to sit up, smiling broadly as she slowed her breathing and looked to him with wide eyes.

"Must have been a fall," he massaged the base of her skull, a little confused as he still found no sign of a bump on her head. 

Meanwhile, Amy did her best to show all outward signs of being comfortable, but inside…she was huge knot of nerves. _What do I do?! I mean…here I am, in Captain Jack Sparrow's cabin…the place I've always kinda wanted to be…but…what do I do? He's massaging me…oh…it feels nice._

She smiled softly, her body finally relaxing a bit, and she leaned against him.

"Love…are you all right?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, keeping her voice tired, in the hopes that she could see what it felt like leaning against Sparrow and yet not be suspected of trying anything. "What time is it?"

"Near midnight, or later. You were out cold after trying to retch the second time. Or…do you not remember that?"

"No, I remember…I just…" she lifted her face and looked up at him…_He's so close to me…I can't believe I'm actually leaning against Captain Jack Sparrow…and he's not complaining or…well, he's not doing anything else other than massaging my neck, but I'm not one to complain. _"It's a lot to take in."

She watched his look of concern turn slightly lecherous. "The situation or the view, love?"

"Uh…" Amy felt the beginnings of a blush. "Well…both I suppose."

As his grin grew, she started to get edgy. _Perhaps that wasn't the right response…_

"I _am_ known for being irresistible…" Sparrow leaned down a bit more, his face getting closer and closer by the second.

Amy momentarily gained a spine. But only momentarily. "You don't see me clinging desperately to you or climbing into bed, do you?"

Sparrow paused in his advance, laughing softly. "Aye, but ye _are_ leaning against me and ye _were_ sleeping in my bed just a short time ago."

"I'm tired," she muttered and vainly tried to sit up. "And it wasn't my choice to be in the bed. You put me there."

He pulled her closer. "Now why are ye struggling, love? I'm only planning to give ye a kiss…"

She gulped and knew for a fact that her cheeks were burning. _He's going to _kiss_ me?! I…I know I should be jumping for joy and contribute but…to be honest…I don't know _how_ to kiss…_ "I…I refuse."

"Refuse what?" Sparrow narrowed his eyes and looked to her suspiciously.

"Your kiss. I want my first kiss to be heartfelt and something that I will look back fondly on, not just something stolen by a pirate captain."

The glint of his golden teeth returned. "But you're forgetting one thing, love."

"What's that?"

"That I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…ye'll remember this kiss and swoon."

She watched him lean closer, and then whimpered, sensing his arm across her back loosening. Amy took this opportunity to lean back, then roll to the side. 

"No, Sparrow," Amy sat up and tried to look stern, all the while ignoring her racing heart.

"_Captain,_ it's Captain, love."

"Fine, Captain Sparrow, I refuse your kiss. And that settles it." She crossed her arms and looked to the side, closing her eyes. She looked every bit the defiant teenage girl. _Since when did I have a spine? Really…but…I can't stop now. Any sort of weakness will be picked up by Sparrow instantly… and I don't need to do that to myself._

"Come on, love. What happened to bein' all agreeable?"

__

I don't think I'll dignify him with an answer. Amy continued to ignore him, scowling deeper now. 

"I know what will cheer ye up," Sparrow got to his feet and then walked over to her.

She heard this and froze. _Oh no…I can't run away. He'd catch me…and I can't give in either._

"Time to go back to bed, love," Sparrow crouched down and slid an arm around her shoulders, putting the other under her knees, picking her up, despite her protests.

"Put me down, Sparrow!"

"_Captain_ Sparrow, if you will." He grinned and carried her back over to the bed, his few steps not the least bit hampered by her struggles. 

"What do you want with me anyway?" Amy glowered, giving up on her flailing. There was little point to it if she got no results. 

Sparrow just grinned down at her, "No time to chat, love. Let's just get back to bed."

He sat down and set her in his lap. She merely continued to glower. 

"If I'm to sleep here, I have only one demand."

"Oh," he began to stroke her arm. "And what's that?"

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore his oh-so-tempting movements. "That you give me a knife."

In response, he raised an eyebrow. "And why would ye be needing a knife?"

"To keep any unwanted advances off me. Call it self-preservation."

He looked down at her questionably. "And what _unwanted advances_ are ye imagin' will happen?"

"Any unwanted physical contact from you, Sparrow. Or from your crew. You told them to treat me with due respect. What about you? Are you going to follow your own demands?"

For a few minutes, he merely watched her face, dismayed when he saw that her expression wasn't changing, and in turn, her demand wasn't changing either. "Pick your side of the bed, love."

"I'll take the outside edge."

He nodded. "Then I'll be needin' ye to get off me lap."

She slid off and fought back showing the regret she felt. _I can't let him touch me too much…I don't want to be just another woman he beds…besides…_ She kept her gaze on the floor, listening to Sparrow get back into bed. _I don't know what I would do if he _did_ try anything…_

"Ye gonna stand there all night, or will ye come to bed, love?"

"Where's my knife?"

He sighed. "How about we make an accord about me not laying a hand on ye without permission. I really don't want ye to jab me or yourself in the middle of the night."

She opened her mouth to give a retort, then closed it, thinking and sitting down on the bed. "Well…I do think that I move in my sleep. Maybe it's best that I don't have a knife. All right…I guess we have an accord," she turned and put out her hand.

"Agreed." Sparrow shook her hand, making her pause for a moment at how small her own was in comparison to his. 

__

It's really warm too…oh no, stop that train of thought…Stop it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oil Pastel: Here's your new chappie! Enjoy!

Ashes Kittyhawk: Glad ye love it…*shrugs* Have to love the shameless self-insertions, eh? Oh well…here ye go!

BreezyHorizons: *grins* I thought I was being crafty with my technique of arriving there. Thought to meself…"Hmm…there is that line about 'not all treasure is silver and gold'…what if someone actually came in a treasure chest and made that line quite literal…" Thus…we have my arrival technique.

Bluesky: Wow! Are there lots of Amy's in your area? *scowls* 'Cause there sure are a lot of them here…grrr…oh well. Guess it's a popular name…

Ariandir: Thanks for the criticisms! I know I need 'em…but I hope this chapter serves to remedy the problem. I did begin to wonder if her reaction was genuine. But now…she finally got over her shock I suppose. 

Keep up all the great reviews! They sure brighten up me day!


	4. For too long

****

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

****

Chapter 4: 

**Barbossa****: For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea. Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh.   
**

Author's Note: Okay…if you look at it in the right light, that quote fits. And no, I do not intend anything dirty with it…you'll just have to take my word for it. 

Disclaimer: As with many a times of misfortune…I still do not own PotC…*sigh*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Captain Jack Sparrow woke up to a slightly unfamiliar sensation. Someone's warm body was cuddled up to him, breathing slowly and softly. A strumpet's time was not to be spent on sleeping, there were always better things to do. And while still in that state of mind right after waking up - where everything is a bit fuzzy and confusing - he looked down to see who exactly it was.

__

Unwanted advances, eh lass? Sparrow grinned to himself as he watched Amy sleep for a few minutes. Her hair was falling miserably out of the ponytail she'd put it in the previous day. And her make-up was in a sorry shape too. Her sleeves, that had appeared to be tied at the elbow, were now undone and strewn about. Not to mention her shirt which was falling off her shoulders and exposing the skin and the two straps - one black and one white - that had been hidden underneath.

__

Is that silk? Sparrow pondered. _How would she get silk? And why would you make it into a shirt like that?_

She let out a soft moan, momentarily stretching and then cuddling up closer, her forehead pressed tightly to his shoulder. 

"Not quite the type of moan I'm used to…" he muttered to himself, smiling despite the awkwardness of the situation. He wasn't sure if it would be best to go back to sleep - he still had duties aboard the _Pearl _to tend to after all - or to wake her up and then go from there. 

It really wasn't all _that_ unpleasant with her small frame snuggled up next to him. 

And even if he was to wake her up, how would he do it? Undoubtedly she'd be volatile when awoken. And he'd prefer not to have her scream, flail, or kick. Especially not kick. Her tucked up legs were a little _too_ close to comfort if she were to start kicking wildly. 

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled, stretching her arms out again, one brushing against his side, before she paused in her movements and opened her eyes slowly. "What…?"

"Good morning, love."

She gasped for air, but froze instead of moving away. "W-w-what h-happened? Did I…did you…what…uh…"

"I know for a fact that I didn't move last night. So that leaves the perpetrator to be you, love. Not that I'm complaining…but I've only been awake for a short time and I have not taken any liberties with ye."

She lowered her face more, brushing her nose against his chest. "My sister did say I was a heat seeking submarine…"

"A heat seeking what, love?"

"Submarine, another kind of ship from back home." She smiled weakly and looked up at him. "I used to share a bed with my sister, and…I'd do this to her too."

"Did ye fondle her?"

Her cheeks turned a dark red shade and she jerked all appendages back that could do anything that he was referring to. "N-no…did I…er…do that to…er…um…"

"Nay, love." He grinned deviously, "Just wanted to see ye blush. Now, if ye'd let me get out…I have a ship to look after."

She nodded and scooted out, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying hopelessly to have her cheeks return to their normal color. Sparrow climbed out and grinned at her. 

"Think ye'll be ready for breakfast today, love?"

"I…I'm not sure." Her stomach let out a large growl and she blinked, looking down at it and fixing her shirt's slipping shoulders. "Well…I guess I could try to eat something."

Sparrow looked to the door for a moment, then pulled on his shirt and other accessories, tossing her his coat. "Ye'll be wanting that."

"Your coat…?" she numbly commented, looking to him in confusion and picking it up from the bed beside her.

"Aye, I imagine ye'll be cold out there this early in the morning. With only that thin shirt of yours to keep ye warm, at least. Do ye know where the galley is?"

She thought for a moment. "I think I can find it. T-thank you, Captain Sparrow."

He had started for the door, and paused, looking back. "For what, lass?"

Amy smiled. "For letting me sleep here. For everything."

He nodded in response, "Me pleasure, lass, 'specially if ye keep sleeping next to me."

As expected, the blush returned and Sparrow then walked out the door, closing it behind him. Amy looked around for a moment, then put on her shoes and shrugged on his jacket, finding herself swimming in it. But being only the slight size of five foot three inches tall, she was used to wearing clothes much too large for her. Her older siblings were all much taller and larger than her, hand-me-downs tended to be a bit on the large size. After fixing her hair and splashing some water on her face, effectively removing the make-up, she took a deep breath and headed for the door. Before reaching it, she spotted her purse, discarded on a table. She hurried to it and made sure everything was in order, which it was. _Whew…at least I know where it is now._ She put her purse on under the coat and then returned her gaze to the door, soon striding towards it.

__

Here goes. This is real. I just have to keep remembering that. Don't freak out, just breathe and take everything in stride. I'll be okay, I'll be okay… 

She continued her internal mantra and opened the door, peeking out. Glad that no one was in sight, she stepped out and closed the door behind her, looking both ways before deciding to go to the right. She reached the main deck and stared in awe at the scenery. The sun had risen not too long ago, and the last vestiges of pinks, purples, and oranges were still visible. 

"Wow…" she mumbled, continuing to look awestruck.

"I see that ye slept well, lass," a male voice said from behind her.

She tensed and glanced over her shoulder. Seeing that it was Mr. Gibbs she smiled softly. 

"I guess I slept pretty well."

Mr. Gibbs' smile turned a bit lecherous. "Kept the Captain warm, did ye?"

Amy stared at him in confusion for a few seconds, before she finally understood his implication, and turned bright red. 

"Now hold on there. I…I did not do anything of _that_ sort with Captain Sparrow last night. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me where the galley is?"

"Aye, lass." His grin broadened. "It's over there," he pointed to her left.

She nodded and hoped her blush would go away quickly. "Thank you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peeking down a long stairwell, Amy felt that her limits of trust were being pushed. Pirate ships, sure. Pirate captains, no problem. Sleeping in their quarters…well, that was a separate matter. But heading down large, dark stairwells? She wasn't quite so sure of that. Who knows who or what would be down there? 

__

Logic says it should just be a galley…but then again, whenever girls got attacked on ships, they were heading down dark stairwells… I didn't read all of those fanfic's for nothing…or so I hope. Here goes. Taking a deep breath, she took a hesitant step forward, entering the stairwell. She started to let her eyes adjust to the lack of light, and took another step.

Unfortunately, as she was attempting to accomplish this task, the ship jerked in response to a larger wave and…she lost her balance, tumbling down the stairs. 

Amy slowly sat up and was glad that after several minutes of utter confusion and slight twinges of pain, the world stopped spinning. And there stood another pirate, this time a woman. She recognized her as Anamaria. 

"Are ye all right?" the darker woman asked, standing a few feet away.

She forced a small smile. "I think so. The room stopped spinning, and I think I can still stand." Amy then pushed her legs underneath her and slowly attempted to stand. Though wobbly, she accomplished the task and put a hand on the railing that was beside her. 

Anamaria nodded. "What were ye looking for?"

"The galley, I believe." Amy frowned in thought. "Yeah…it was the galley."

Pausing in her reply, Anamaria looked the smaller girl over. "Why are ye wearing the captain's coat?"

Amy repositioned the garment, as it had almost fallen off. "He gave it to me. Said I would be cold I think. In my opinion, it's best to obey Captain Sparrow rather than question his judgment. At least in this type of thing."

For this comment, Amy received a small grin in reply. "Will ye be needing any more directions to the galley?"

Scanning over the dim room, Amy shook her head. "I think I can handle it. Thanks anyway."

Anamaria nodded and headed up the stairs, leaving Amy to find her way around. _Okay… at least I can still move okay. I'm probably gonna have some bruises, but oh well. _Amy continued in her search, and soon walked into a large dining area. _Bingo. If this isn't the galley, I don't know what would be._ There was a pirate cooking…something, and Amy tentatively walked a few feet closer to him. 

"Um…excuse me."

He turned slightly and smiled. "Ah, the lass from the chest. Hungry, are ye?"

She nodded. "Yes. Um…what is there to eat?"

"Well," the pirate scanned his domain, "there's some hardtack, I'm making some stew, there's rum, some fish in the barrel over there, some fruit, got a few chickens I could cook up…"

__

So…nothing breakfast oriented other than the fruit. "I've never tried it before but…where's the hardtack?"

"O'er there lass," the pirate cook gestured to his left and Amy's gaze followed his movements, spotting the chest instantly. 

She walked over to it and glanced over the seemingly rock hard biscuits. Cringing, she spotted a basket of apples and grabbed one, sitting down at a table and rubbing off the small amount of grime on her current coat's sleeve. 

"Bon appetite," Amy mumbled, and sunk her teeth into the apple. She let it run down her chin, smiling blissfully. After sitting there and chewing methodically, Amy wiped off her chin and began to vigorously eat the apple. Her stomach _demanded _food. 

Hearing the cook chuckle, she lifted her gaze and saw him looking over his shoulder at her.

"Want another, lass?" he held a second apple, his amusement obvious.

She glanced around, and then noted that she was down to just the core of the first apple. "Sure."

With a casual flick of the wrist, Amy saw the apple coming at her…very quickly. She dropped the core and barely was able to catch the rest of her breakfast before it impacted her face. She smiled and hid her anxiety, then picked up the dropped core and set it on the table, starting in the second part of her meal. 

She finished this with a little less speed, but nonetheless it was thoroughly enjoyed. By now, the cook was busy with his stew again, and Amy grabbed the two cores and looked for somewhere to discard them. _I guess they just put them out to sea._ Nodding to herself, she headed back towards the stairs. 

"Thank you for the apples." 

The cook nodded, and continued working. 

__

Here I go again. Perhaps going up the stairs won't be quite so bad. Amy tromped up the stairs, keeping a tight grip on the handrail, and was glad for the salty tang of the sea air. _It really is a bit musty down there…_ She breathed deep and then walked over to the railing, flinging the apples as far as she could, grinning as they finally made a splash. 

__

Wow…I'm doing really good with this sea sickness thing. Not feeling the least bit nauseous. I just hope it keeps up. Amy smiled broader and surveyed the ocean for a few minutes before, then looked behind her and idly observed the pirates working about the deck. Captain Sparrow was up at the helm, and to this vision, Amy could not suppress a sigh. 

__

If nothing else, this sight was worth the gagging yesterday. Plus being able to wear his coat… She smiled and pulled it tighter as a cool breeze whipped past her. Surely enough, if not for the extra layer, Amy would have been shivering or at least gotten the least bit cold. 

And then it hit her. Her stomach started doing loops and her senses returned their previous state…nauseous. She jerked a hand to her mouth and ran to the side, soon regretting even daring to think her previous thoughts. 

__

No sea sickness…sure_ I'm over it…_

After emptying the contents of her stomach - successfully this time - she sat down on the deck and felt miserable. 

Amy muttered to no one but herself. "Is it so much to ask for the ability to eat? _Really_…I just want to eat…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Completeopposites: Wow…you think it's well written? *blushes* Oh gosh… thanks. *grins* Keep reviewing and I'll keep writin'!

Lady J. Riddle: Yeah! I'm glad you agree! I read so many fic's and wonder if the authors try to put a slight touch of reality into it…*shrug* Oh well, at least _I_ enjoy putting a tinge of reality into it. Thanks for all the support! 

Amirawen: Yeah! Go Amy's! *smirks* World domination eh? Hmm… Oh yeah, Go Sparrow! Whoop!

Bluesky: Oh yes…the glory of world domination. *manical laughter*

Tina: *blinks* Seriously really? Amazing! *grins* That adds a whole new dimension to that line! Awesome! And…thanks for not being mad at me. Hope you get more reviews to your story. 

Thanks for readin' all! Keep the reviews coming!


	5. Move Away!

****

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

****

Chapter 5: 

**Jack Sparrow**: Move away!   
**Will Turner**: No!   
**Jack Sparrow**: Please move?!   
**Will Turner**: No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!   
**Jack Sparrow**: This shot was not meant for you. 

Author's Note: The quote kinda works…you'll see. *clears throat* Narg! I am so horribly awful! Near two months and still no word from me! (Well…month and half more like, but still way too long.) But here is another chapter. Hope you all like it, and…another chapter most definitely will be up sooner than this one.

Disclaimer: *sniffles* Stupid cold…er, I mean…how I wish that PotC was mine! *pauses and looks to her DVD* Well…I mean…the actual movie rights and all the money that was made from it…and…the interaction with the actors and the costumes and the… *keeps going on…and on…and on…*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What I wouldn't give for a cure for this curse…" Amy muttered to herself, sitting beside the railing, her forehead resting on one of the posts, her breathing slow and even.

"Something the matter, love?" Sparrow asked, leaning on the railing beside her, glancing down with an expression of mirth mixed with a bit of concern. "Not more of this 'sea-sickness' business is it?"

She sighed and didn't bother to move. "Like I said, it won't just 'go away' in a day or two. It's going to take time. And I'll starve in between. Lovely, isn't it?"

"Ah," he nodded, looking out to sea and commented more to himself than her, "Can't wait to port in Tortuga…think we'll reach it by tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow?" she jerked her head up and looked to Sparrow hopefully. "We'll be on dry land by tomorrow?"

"If we keep this speed we should."

Amy looked to the deck. "I won't have to puke up my breakfast tomorrow…"

Sparrow chuckled. "I guess you got to experience that this morning?"

"Yeah," Amy let out a breath and slowly got to her feet, looking very small and helpless next to Sparrow while dressed in his greatcoat. "Simply put, it was unpleasant."

Sparrow nodded and scanned over his domain. "Been meaning to ask you, love. What can ye do? Everyone earns their keep aboard the _Pearl_."

Amy bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Well…I'm used to a life far different than this. So…I know I'm not very strong. I guess I could learn how to help out, but…I don't know what I could contribute." She tentatively looked to Sparrow. "You wouldn't want to eat anything _I_ made. And," she lifted her gaze to the crow's nest, "heights and I don't mix well…" Amy let out a sigh, lowering her dismal gaze to her feet. "I think I'd be pretty useless to you except as an amusement."

"Useless, hm?" he kept his eyes on her and then set a hand on her head. "Cheer up lass, I'll find something for you to do. Want to learn how to steer in the meantime?"

Tentatively she lifted her face and gave him a sidelong glance. "You'd teach me how to steer?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Her face brightened. "That'd be great! Thanks Captain Sparrow!"

"My pleasure, love," Sparrow flashed her a grin and led the way to the helm, Amy walking excitedly at his side.

Mr. Gibbs was currently holding the helm, and smiled as Amy and Sparrow came up. "Hello Captain."

Sparrow nodded. "Thank you Mr. Gibbs, but I'm going to let Amy here take the helm for a bit."

He nearly tripped over his own two feet before looking to Amy warily. "Are you sure that's wise Captain?"

Glancing between the two, Amy put on a demure smile. "I'd be under Captain Sparrow's supervision of course. I don't think I could take us _too_ off course under those circumstances."

Mr. Gibbs looked to Sparrow one more time before retreating to the lower deck. 

"Now, love, let's begin." He stepped behind her, and took the few steps to reach the helm, Amy stumbling ahead of him, not quite sure what to make of this sudden close contact. 

"Okay," Amy nodded, "so I put my hands here?" She reached out and grabbed the helm tentatively, holding it like she would a steering wheel on a car.

"Pretty close," Sparrow said, staying directly behind her, putting his hands over her own and curling them around the spokes that circled the helm. 

He continued to instruct her on how much movement would be had from slight adjustments to the helm, how firmly to hold it, how to keep a steady footing, and lots of other things. Amy nodded slightly or inquired further, working hard to remember everything he told her. After a particularly long pause, Sparrow looked to Amy and saw that her cheeks were a bit on the pink side. He grinned and rubbed his thumbs along her own, gaining a quickly drawn breath from Amy in response. He could not withhold the chuckle, nor did he bother to stop it. 

"What's so funny?" Amy stammered, doing her best to look up at the man so-very-close-behind her, only to close her eyes to avoid having his braids blind her. "Ow…" she muttered, leaning her head to the side to look up at him.

"What's the matter love? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, your braids almost blinded me. But…what are you laughing about?"

His grin broadened, but he gave no answer. 

Amy tensed. "I'm blushing, aren't I?"

Sparrow's grin got even wider and she lowered her face. 

"Man…every time…I swear that I blush at everything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tortuga is heaven to a pirate, but to a girl not even over her sea sickness…more like the other place. At least at first glance. Amy had seen the movie, seen the antics of the pirates in Tortuga but…never let the two combine when Sparrow had mentioned where they were going to dock.

"We're staying _here_?" Amy asked, sticking very close to her captain as the Pearl was dropping anchor. 

"Of course," he glanced over at her, and raised an eyebrow at her obvious anxiety. "Something wrong again?"

"Um…" she looked to him and forced a smile. "I know you're probably comfortable at places like this…but well…" Amy bit her lip. "I don't know if I'd last very long on my own here."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not on your own then." Sparrow slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her next to him. "Don't worry, love. I'll keep ye safe from all the ruffians."

Amy let out a whimper and let herself get pulled over, muttering under her breath, "Gah…I feel like such a pansy."

Sparrow heard the comment, but decided not to reply. Instead, he turned to his crew and flashed a smirk. "Gents, enjoy your next three days off! That is…after you've rowed me to shore of course. We'll take shifts of watching the Pearl, Cotton and Gibbs are first, with Anamaria and…"

She looked to the deck, letting him continue rattling off orders to his crew. _What am I gonna do? Without someone to protect me I'll be ravaged or…well, anything unpleasant. Even then…who knows what could happen. I guess I'll be on the _Pearl_ or sticking to Sparrow like glue. Man…I wanted to go to land…but perhaps not this _particular_ port…_

"Ready to go, love?" the aforementioned captain broke her train of thought.

Amy jerked her head up, and smiled. "Of course, Captain Sparrow. Ready whenever you are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there you have it. The illusive and amazing chapter five. Sorry it took me so long to get it out. I just…and sorry it's sorta short too. The next chapter will be better, and should be out sooner. Winter break is in…7ish days! (that's what I get for writing at midnight…) Woo hoo! But…on to reviewer replies…

Oil Pastel: *slightly puzzled* somehow you posted like…four reviews. Cool to get so many but…just a bit confusing. Ah, all anonymous. Glad you liked it! And hope you enjoyed this one too. 

Ariandir: Thanks for all the hugs and love! *weak smile* Been missin' that here at college. But, good luck on all your work! And hope all your slog will be done as soon as mine…7ish days! (Amazing how specific I am.) Thanks for all the continued support!

Rohi: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and uh…these chapters come when they choose to. It's my spoof/back-up story. My main pride and joy is "Four-Sided Eyes" (FourSided Eyes in ff.net) and…as stated in the first chapter, this is what I do when my brain goes "kaput" for serious pirate stuff. So onto my spoof stuff I go. Keep up the reviewing! I'll try to be more regular…

completeopposites: *grins* Glad you love it! I'm working' on it…sorry I took so long. I hope to get more consistent with my updates, just can't guarantee anything. 


	6. Women In London

****

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Chapter 6

**Governor Swann****: Elizabeth, how's it coming?   
****Elizabeth Swann****: It's hard to say.   
****Governor Swann****: I'm told it's the latest fashion in London.   
****Elizabeth Swann****: Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe! **

Author's Note: Egad! How did it take me so long? *ponders* Well…I don't know. But here's a new chapter! And…it may be odd, but oh well, huh? Unfortunately, I still can't guarantee how often I'll get them out. But now that I'm starting to get back into the swing of things here at college (and it's half way through…go figure) chances are good that they'll be more often. Though…I'm gonna need more ideas of what exactly is supposed to happen…Hmm…

Disclaimer: *picks up phone* Moshi moshi! Nope, nope, owner, creator, and mastermind behind PotC? Me? Sorry… wrong number. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy was tense as she sat next to Jack in the longboat. Tortuga got closer and closer…and her anxiety grew and grew. Sparrow noticed this, but was in the presence of his crew. He would deal with it later. But for now, he set a hand on her shoulder. 

"Nothing to worry about, love. I'll be keeping an eye out for you."

"Thank you, Captain." Amy numbly replied, staring at the town with an expression unmistakably nervous. 

Jack bade his crew a good day and put his arm over Amy's shoulders, strolling down the street in his usual fashion. This forced Amy to have an uneven gait, but she didn't mind. Jack was there, his arm over his shoulder, and he had guaranteed that he'd keep her safe. She could handle a little flirting if it meant not being harassed or worse by the other pirates here. Especially if it was Jack.

The first order of business was getting a room. Amy got anxious as Jack only got one room, but tucked away the worry as a meal was mentioned. She'd been wanting to keep something in her stomach and not have it return ever since losing her first meal. 

As the food was laid out before, Amy looked at it for a moment before glancing up at Jack who was already starting in on his. Taking a deep breath, she tentatively grabbed what she presumed was the leg of some bird and bit into it. _The flavor's not what I'm used to…but it's food._ She gradually became more comfortable and enjoyed most of her meal. The bread was rock solid so she left it be after giving it a few taps on her plate. At which Jack smirked and even let out a chuckle.

While allowing her stomach to revel in it's renewed purpose she watched the customers that could be observed without her gaze being noticed. She was no pirate, but knew when not to attract attention to herself. Which was hard not to do with her clothing. Luckily she was wearing Jack's coat again so most of her strange attire was covered. Fights occurred here and there - which Amy's eyes widened at -, strumpets and serving girls mingled amongst the customers. And she did her best to not return the gazes that fell on her. A pair of particularly loud customers barged in the inn/tavern and she looked to them with wide eyes. They were obviously two female pirates, apparently straight out of some fanfic. Complete with scanty attire and armed to the teeth. Jack looked up and followed her gaze.

"Female pirates…I thought they were rare."

He sighed and slumped a bit more. "All too common, unfortunately."

Amy raised an eyebrow and leaned down a bit, lowering her voice. "Did you have a bad run-in with any?"

Sparrow rubbed his temple. "Royal pains, they are…" He grumbled under her breath and Amy blushed as she heard the continuation of his sentence. 

__

Okay…it's confirmed that he doesn't like them. Check. "So…" Amy tapped her fingers on the table. "What else should we do, Captain Sparrow?"

He looked her up and down, which made her blush again. "You'll need some proper attire. Especially if you want to fit in here."

She looked to the table. "I don't have any money…but I don't want to use yours…"

"Nay, lass. You'll just repay me in chores aboard the _Pearl_ later on."

"All right." She smiled weakly. "Did you want to go now?"

Sparrow snuck a glance at one of the female pirates and nodded. "Best to get out quietly." Dropping a couple coins on the table, he headed for the door, Amy hurrying to his side and grabbing his arm as she almost got caught up in a few fist fights on the way there. 

As they reached the outside air, Amy let herself reflect back on the female pirates. _That's crazy…I guess all those rpger's I mock really _are_ basing them off someone real… weird._

"You, Sparrow!"

She felt him tense and looked back as he did. It was the female pirates from the inn…

"Charity!" he called out, forcing a smile and turning all the way around, Amy moving with him. She wasn't about to let go in a place like Tortuga. 

One - who had long blonde hair that Amy would have died for - put her hands on her hips and her other companion - a gorgeous redhead - crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. Amy looked to them curiously.

"Who's that?" the redhead asked, pointing at Amy, a scowl quickly forming.

She looked to Sparrow and bit her lip. He was about to answer but was interrupted by the blonde. 

"You didn't desert me for that scrawny brat, now did you Sparrow?"

"Of course not, love," he began nervously.

"Scrawny?" Amy growled. She didn't like the scowls and mockery the two women wore._ I might be short, but that's a bit much._

All three pirates looked to her in surprise. The women were surprised the girl had a voice, and Jack was shocked to hear so much authority in it. Truth be told, she hadn't expected to be so loud nor forceful. 

"What was that, brat?" the blonde sneered at Amy.

"Charity right?" 

Jack and the women nodded.

Amy let go of Sparrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm glad to see you living up to your name. Lettin' the whole world see your assets. Sure you're willing to accommodate those poor men in any way possible."

The woman narrowed her eyes dangerously, the redhead gaining the same expression. "You little-"

"Now, now, Amy love," Sparrow put his arm over Amy's shoulders and pulled her next to him. "That's no way to talk to Charity…In fact, it's best not to talk to her at all."

"What is she to you anyway, Sparrow?" Charity growled at the pirate captain.

"Just…"

"He's _mine_." Amy pulled out of Sparrow's grip and slid easily into a self-defense stance. A friend of hers had taught her some martial arts, so she knew at least how to _look_ like she knew what she was doing. She smirked and seemed to beckon them, her fists waiting to block or punch. "And if you think you can claim him so easily you'll have _me_ to answer to."

This resulted in…staring. Sparrow couldn't comprehend the sudden transformation the small girl had undertaken and the two female pirates couldn't believe their eyes. They were actually being challenged by the girl who had been practically quivering at Jack's side. Charity and the redhead began to chuckle to themselves.

"Is that so?" Charity asked, watching for Amy to waver. When she didn't, she looked to her companion. "Gwen, shall we see just how good she is?"

"Aye, Charity. Let's see just daring the squiffy is."

"_Squiffy_?" Amy growled, and fought back tensing as the two women advanced. "I may not be the strongest person here, but I can guarantee you'll die of some nasty disease at the rate of men you're bedding."

Gwen laughed. "Oh really? And why is that?"

Amy's smirk broadened. _Perhaps that STD section of health really is helpful…_ "You ever been itchy or had a discoloration of your urine or feces?"

"What?" Charity asked, bewildered.

All three pirates were caught off guard.

"Answer the question. Either of you had any symptoms like that?"

Gwen scoffed. "We wouldn't tell you even if we did."

Amy sighed and shrugged, being careful not to lose her footing as she did so. "All right, but it's your own fault for ignoring the symptoms predicting your death."

"Prove it," Charity growled.

"_I_ happen to be a virgin, so I'm not in threat of any of those kinds of diseases. You could have anything ranging from Gonorrhea to Crabs."

"C-crabs?" Gwen stuttered, blushing. "W-what's that?"

"Just what it sounds like. Tiny crabs crawling around on your body. Leave rashes and worse. That's not even one of the worst. There still isn't a cure for Herpes. Come to think of it, I don't think there are any cures for that… yet."

"He-herpes?" Charity played idly with her sword hilt, a look of concern coming onto her face as well.

Jack watched this all in awe. _What is the world is she talking about? At least Gwen and Charity aren't threatening her life anymore. _He let the confusion come onto his face as the two pirates leaned down to listen to Amy whisper and then gasped, fleeing in a mad dash immediately afterwards. 

"What was that?" Sparrow asked.

Amy grinned at him. "Just a show of my schooling."

"You learn about diseases from sex?"

Nodding dismally she slung his arm over her shoulders again and turned him around, continuing along their walk to the store Sparrow had planned on taking her to. "Part of it, yeah. I always hated that section. I swear we got it every three years or so…disgusting stuff, really."

"So you weren't making that up?"

Amy shook her head. "Nope. I may have mixed up some facts, but they wouldn't know the difference anyway. But…what about those clothes?"

"Aye…" he forced a grin and let his mind wander. It was best _not_ to ponder what Amy had told Charity and Gwen.

She grinned to herself and spoke under her breath. "Man…didn't think that I'd remember that much…"

"Remember what, love?"

"Well…" Amy smiled nervously up at Sparrow. "I was in a starting position for a fighting style. A martial art, per say. I uh…have only had a few lessons."

Sparrow raised his eyebrows. "So you were bluffing?"

"Mostly." She shrugged. "I might have gotten a punch on them or something…but I doubt I could hit very hard. Nor have accuracy."

"Ah," he nodded. "Where did you learn this…'martial art'?"

"My friend Sean. He's pretty good. And…as you can tell, I look vulnerable. And mostly am." She sighed. "So I asked him how to defend myself. He would have shown me more, but we've both gotten busy."

Sparrow nodded again. _This girl just keeps getting more and more interesting…_

Once they reached the dress shop, Amy's eyes only got wider. She'd seen pictures of reenactments and such, but never seen so many dresses that just…_fit_ the time period. Then again…it would make sense in this situation. 

"Let's see…" Sparrow stopped next to a stack of dresses and began to sift through them. "What color would you prefer, love?"

"Um…not pink. And I think yellow would stand out horribly. But I like green a lot."

He nodded and pulled out a green dress, shaking it out and looking between the dress and her. It would have to be hemmed an awful lot…and likely taken in. Amy was rather petite and well…wasn't truly a buxom beauty. "We'll keep this one in mind."

"Um…Captain?"

"Aye?" he started on a second pile. 

"Could I wear breeches and a shirt instead? I've never really been fond of dresses…" She began to speak faster as he looked over at her with wide eyes. "And I would be able to get around easier. No skirt to trip on, I could do chores and such much easier. A dress would just make things harder."

"I suppose you have a point. But if you ever want to be seen in respectable society, you'll need a dress." 

"What about this one, then?" She reached up and lightly grabbed the skirt of a dark emerald green dress. It wasn't fancy by any means, but had a subtle elegance to it. "If it's too much, that's fine. But I like it."

He nodded and managed to get the dress off the wall, then held it beside her. It appeared to be far closer to her size, and wouldn't even require much hemming. "Let's see about the price then, shall we?"

"Aye, aye!" She beamed and took the dress when he handed it to her, folding it gently. _It's so beautiful…I'm gonna have to work_ really_ hard to make up for this._

Sparrow then sorted through some shirts and breeches, coming out with a few pairs. 

"Um…what about shoes?" Amy asked softly. Her tennis shoes were going to be filthy if she didn't find something else. Even if she wearing other period clothing, all hope of fitting in would be gone if she still had them on. 

Sparrow glanced down at her feet. "Aye. Back here then."

Amy let him pile the other clothing into her arms, and didn't mind a bit. Besides, he would be paying for it. The least she could do was carry it in the store. Reaching the back wall, Sparrow scanned the assorted pairs of boots. Her eyes went wide. _Wow…if I could even just have a pair of boots…wow…_

"How big are your feet?"

"Uh…size seven or eight, but I don't know what you call it here."

Sparrow looked to her and waved his head at the counter the boots sat on. "Up there then. We'll need them to fit well."

Amy nodded and set the other clothing on the floor, then pulled herself up on the counter. "Want me to try them on, then?"

He nodded and handed her a boot. Slipping off her shoe, she set it next to her and tried to slip it on. This happened without any trouble and she sighed, pulling it off. 

"Much too big."

So she tried another. And another. And yet another. Sparrow was getting tired of this, she could tell. There were only a few more pairs and Amy pointed to the one on the end. "That one looks like the right size. Let's try it."

"All right," Sparrow mumbled, handing it to her. 

It took a bit of work, but she managed to slip it on. Wiggling her toes and waving her foot a bit, she grinned.

"Perfect!"

He nodded and helped her pull it off, then grabbed the other. Amy slipped her other shoe on, hopped off the counter and followed Sparrow to the desk where a woman stood, clothes piled in her arms once more.

Sparrow cringed as he handed out the coins, but despite Amy's assurance that she didn't need that many he paid for them all. They then headed back to the inn and Amy beamed all the way there. 

While Jack looked after finding a bath, Amy locked the door to the room he had rented and slipped into her new attire. She tried on the dress, but decided to stick to breeches and a shirt. Smiling as she looked at herself, a knock came on the door that made her jump.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Your captain, now open up."

Amy hurried to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open wide in one swift motion. Sparrow blinked at her for a moment. 

"It fits then?"

She nodded. "Thank you so much. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Just follow me downstairs. You said you wanted to bathe, right?"

Amy grinned. "You found one? That's great!"

"Grab the key, and lock it on the way out," he mumbled, turning and going back out.

She did so exuberantly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewers! Sorry I leave you hanging so much…

Aerial: Thanks! Hope you didn't go insane…that would be a definite misfortune…

Kristin: Thanks! Yeah…I tried to make it realistic, but nobody's perfect, huh? Plus…I just blame her not flipping out more/earlier on shock. Plus she's been obsessed with the place…dream come true, right?

KawaiiRyu: Wow! You're here too! And you can relate? *grins* So can I! *pause* Wait…I'm writing a self-insertion…of _course_ I can! *slaps forehead* Anyhoo… sorry about the no-kissy thing. But…before I'd been kissed…it was a major hesitation. But there's no guarantee it won't happen sometime…*smirk*


End file.
